The present invention relates to apparatus for washing pets. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a support system adapted to be employed within a sink, wash tube or the like for supporting a pet to facilitate the washing and grooming thereof.
As will be well recognized by owners of pet dogs and other animal lovers, periodic attempts at washing or grooming canines within conventional bath tubs or sinks can be a frustrating and demanding operation. Once the animal is inserted into the sink or tub, panic may result, and the animal will quickly attempt to escape. When the animal attempts to escape, damage to the sink or basin in which he is being washed may occur as he attempts to claw his way out. This further aggravates the frustration of the dog owner who may already find himself in an uncomfortable position relative to the wash basin in which he is attempting to the hold the dog. Panic in canines is often caused when the animal's foot slips or skids across the porcelain or stainless steel surface of the sink or bathtub in which he is disposed. Contact with the drain also induces panic. Thus there exists a need to provide some form of animal support structure adaptable for use with conventional bath tubs, sinks or the like, in order to facilitate washing of animals without the aforementioned problems.
In the prior art a variety of inventions have been proposed for attachment to sinks. Usually these inventions are concerned with washing dishes or the like.
Examples of prior art of this type may be seen generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,045,965; 4,033,461; 2,426,025; 958,857; 1,587,693; and 1,389,908. Examples of prior art devices used for washing animals are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,438,979 and 4,083,328.